Golpeando el orgullo
by Pitukel
Summary: No existe en el mundo peor golpe, ni más fuerte para un hombre, que dar directo a su orgullo. Una terrible ofensa que en muchos casos dejaba su masculinidad por los suelos, más si se ataca sin siquiera darse uno mismo cuenta de lo que se dice. Las mujeres no son los seres más complicados de llegar a entender después de todo.


**Naruto no es mío sino de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencias de este One-shot:**

 **-Crack**

 **-AU**

 **Parejas del fic:**

 **-Gaara/ Hinata.**

 **Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un radiante miércoles por la tarde, en concreto el segundo miércoles del mes, lo que significaba que era el día para que ellos, como siempre hacían, fueran juntos a hacer la gran compra mensual para llenar la nevera y la despensa de casa.

No tenían el tiempo libre que les gustaría poder llegar a tener por sus respectivos empleos, pero las tardes, y en especial la de los miércoles, eran las que más podían exprimir al máximo pues su hora de salida del trabajo era antes que en el resto de la semana. Sin mencionar claro está los sábados, pero estos eran demasiado importantes y queridos para perder el tiempo en el concurrido supermercado.

Entraron a la fresca zona de refrigerados; sección maravillosa del lugar en el caluroso verano, para echar en el carro lo apuntado en la lista que estuviera en esos pasillos. Se alejó un momento de su pareja mientras éste ojeaba las carnes para acercase por su cuenta a los estantes de enfrente a por un poco de embutido variado para esas noches en las que no tuvieran ganas de hacer una cena elaborada y se conformaran con un simple bocadillo.

Con unas cuantas piezas de fiambre en los brazos, dio media vuelta y se dirigió al carro donde debería estar esperándola su pareja. Cuando estuvo a su salo para dejar lo que había tomado lo vio a él dejar una bandeja envuelta al vacío sobre lo que ella había dejado segundos antes.

Leyó la etiqueta del paquete antes de mirarle con una expresión algo alicaída.

−¿Lengua? Gaara, esta semana la tengo bastante ocupada por el trabajo y es un plato que requiere bastante tiempo hacer.

El pelirrojo se le quedó mirando unos segundos mientras caminaban a lo largo del pasillo, dejando esta vez en el carro unos cuantos paquetes de salchichas que tenía ella apuntada en la lista hasta que decidió tomar palabra.

−No pasa nada, la cocinaré yo si tú no puedes.

Lo dijo con tanta seguridad que le hizo dudar por un instante si lo que acabada de soltar por la boca lo decía en serio o si por el contrario le estaba tomando el pelo como lo hacía las pocas veces que él se aventuraba a hacer una broma.

Tomando al final sus palabras como cachondeo, no pudo aguantar más y saltó en suaves carcajadas, intentado, sin éxito, cesar su risa al tapar su boca con el dorso de su mano al sentir su cara arder. El Sabaku de detuvo en mitad del pasillo, mirándola con las manos cerradas en el mango del carro esperando una explicación del por qué había reaccionado así.

Tomando unas cuantas inhalaciones de aire, consiguió serenarse y calmar el creciente dolor en su estómago por culpa de la risa. Secándose una lágrima traicionera con sus dedos y le dedicó una sonrisa alegre.

−¿Por qué te ríes? –Que él supiera no dijo nada para que fuera tomado a risa.

−De tu broma, puede ser la más graciosa que hayas dicho hasta ahora –Tachó las cosas que habían tomado negando con la cabeza cuando una nueva carcajada quería salir de nuevo −Por favor, si no sabes ni freír un huevo, ¿cómo vas a cocinar eso?

Gaara no dijo nada después de que ella le contestara eso, simplemente siguió empujando el carro con sus compras siguiéndola en el más absoluto de los silencios. No es algo que ella tomara como extraño porque conocía la personalidad de su novio y sabía lo parco y escaso en palabras que podía llegar a ser a veces.

Terminaron de subrayar todo lo que había apuntado en la lista que tenía en la mano para ir hacia uno de los cajeros empujando el rebosante carro y al fin dar las compras como terminadas por ese mes. Una vez las bolsas metidas en el maletero, pusieron rumbo a casa.

Fue un recorrido corto en realidad del supermercado a casa, unos dos minutos si llevan el coche, no obstante, el camino fue casi eterno. El espeso silencio de su novio ante el intento de empezar una conversación al ver el tiquete de compra, la mirada fija al frente mientras cambiaba las marchas o ponía intermitentes, que no mostrara expresión alguna cuando tocó su hombro… estaba enfada con ella, bastante molesto. Pero, ¿Por qué se había puesto de tal manera?

Cuando llegaron a casa el pelirrojo introdujo con facilidad el auto en la cochera para que fuera más sencillo transportar las bolsas con la comida a la cocina, más solo hizo eso. Una vez coche aparcado dentro y la puerta del garaje cerrada, se fue directamente al salón sin siquiera ofrecerse a echarle una mano a colocar la compra, como hacía cada vez.

Colocando las cosas en la alacena y la nevera le daba vueltas a la cabeza pensando en lo que ha podido decirle en el supermercado para disgustarse así. Metiendo la bandeja con la lengua en el congelador le hizo caer en la cuenta de que ha podido enfadarle.

A veces se sorprendía de lo infantil que él podía llegar a ser.

Una vez colocados los alimentos en su lugar, fue al salón y se sentó a su lado, tocándole la rodilla a pesar de saber que él le ingería; no se equivocó al verle cambiar de canal. Con cariño, reposó la cabeza en su hombro y sus ojos se le quedaron en su rostro recostada en él.

−¿Sigues enfadado conmigo? No lo dije para ofenderte.

Al no obtener respuesta, alzó un poco más la vista para poder mirar su rostro en una mejor posición. Definitivamente, esa pose erguida y orgullosa, mirando al frente sin enfocarse en ninguna cosa en concreto a pesar de estar la televisión encendida, le dejaban claro que aún estaba enojado con ella.

Cuando Gaara quería podía llegar a ser muy obstinado como cuando sacaba su muy oculto lado infantil. No eran dos combinaciones demasiado buenas debía admitir.

Se recostó sobre él decidida a provocar aunque fuera una pequeña reacción en él que no fuera la indiferencia, con mimo rodeó su pecho con los brazos, frotando cuan gato con la punta de su nariz la quijada de éste, besado un punto de su cuello al tiempo que se apegaba a su cuerpo.

El joven, sin embargo, se mantuvo en la misma posición serena y estoica, ni siquiera se apartó un poco para facilitar el paso de su brazo al rodearlo por la espalda por estar sentado en el sofá. Si él no iba a dar el brazo a torcer, ella tampoco se iba a rendir en intentarlo.

Viéndose aún ignorada hizo lo último que deseaba, el truco más sucio que tenía y que siempre lograba generar alguna reacción en él. En situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas, así que esperaba que se le pasara algo el enfado porque prefería mil veces verlo tan apático como siempre que ofendido.

Recostando la cabeza sobre su hombro de nuevo, su respiración cayó sobre su oreja, una y otra vez dándole una cálida caricia a la zona. Enseguida pudo ver como la piel se le ponía de gallina. Se lo tomó como un pequeño punto a su favor. Ahora le quedaba dar el toque final al acercar más los labios a su oído.

−¿No vas a perdonarme? −Susurró con voz sugerente.

Pudo lograr con cada palabra emitida por sus labios rozaran su pabellón auditivo, creando una sensación de lamida en el cartílago. Contuvo la respiración, esperando algo ansiosa una respuesta del joven pero, salvo el vello de punta y una respiración pesada, este seguía con la misma pose firme.

Quiso hacer un puchero al ver que no cedía ni un mínimo ápice, realmente quería hacer las paces con él, pero el orgullo era algo que a los hombres les sobraba en ostentosas cantidades. Gaara no iba a ser la excepción a pesar de su estoica actitud. Pensaba darse por vencida, herida en sus encantos femeninos y sensualidad, cuando sus ojos tristes bajaron la mirada y se fijaron en su pantalón.

Todo abatimiento existente en ella desapareció al instante. Una sonrisa brotó en su cara enseguida.

−Bueno, tú no dices nada pero ya me hablas de otras maneras.

Notó cómo el cuerpo de su chico tensarse bajo sus brazos uno aún envueltos a su alrededor, la otra toqueteaba el lóbulo de su oreja de manera juguetona. Aprovechando ese punto débil que poseía, no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad y hacerlo de nuevo.

−Parece que él sí quiere perdonarme −Dijo a la vez que su mano abandonaba su oreja y acariciaba sugerentemente su pierna, ascendiendo cada vez más cerca de su ingle.

Quiso seguir manteniéndose en su lugar, sin dejarse doblegar por sus claros coqueteos, pero era tan difícil mantener la calma con su novia comportándose así con él. Tan melosa y sugestiva.

Fue a tomar aire para seguir mostrándose tan sereno como lo había estado haciendo hasta ahora, pero al inhalar de descubrió a sí mismo como alterado cuando al soltar el aire le salió entrecortado. Maldito sea su cuerpo traidor que no lograba apenas controlarse con dos simples caricias de ella.

−Al final vas a salirte con la tuya y vas a tener lengua −Parpadeó sin comprender sus palabras.

−La lengua está congelada ahora mismo.

Si no estaba equivocado, Hinata debería de haber metido la carne en el congelador cuando llegaron y estuvo colocando la comida por si sola.

La peliazul le dedicó una sonrisa; enternecida en cierto punto por la inocencia que en el fondo él llegaba a tener con el rostro rojo por completo, acercándose a su oreja para hablarle al oído como antes.

−No me refiero a esa lengua –Lamió y mordisqueó su oreja un segundo.

La miró sorprendido, comprendiendo al fin a qué se refería la joven. Reprimió una pregunta para confirmar que no estaba equivocado, no quería arriesgarse a darle opción a cambiar de opinión. Así que, con decisión, se levantó colocándose a la chica en su hombro y emprendió el camino hacia su habitación.

Al final tuvo lengua, no la que él pedía pero, esa la disfruta mucho más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **¡Muy buenas a todos mis queridas/os lectoras/os! Aquí me tenéis una vez más con un one-shot que no pertenece a la lista (que debería de ponerme ya a escribir de una vez…)**

 **Esta pequeña trama surgió gracias a una conversación por Facebook con** _ **mirimih**_ **, Fue una mutua improvisación. Fue escrito entre las dos por lo que como tal, ella merece también su mérito en la pequeña historia.**

 **Estuvo tan divertido que espero que podamos hacer otra así pronto.**

 **Publicado el 16 de junio de 2017.**


End file.
